


Todo es mejor desde que estás aquí

by debnamcari



Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: F/F, Juliantina
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamcari/pseuds/debnamcari
Summary: Valentina y Juliana nunca esperaron enamorarse de esta manera, mucho menos de una chica, pero juntas descubrirán su primer amor.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa Juliantinas!
> 
> Bueno, éste es mi primer intento con un fanfic de Juls y Val. Tengo un ratote sin escribir, así que no está al 100 creo jajaja, pero espero que les lata. Serán varios capítulos, pero tampoco espero que sean muchos.
> 
> La historia comienza luego del beso de la camioneta. En esta historia no ocurre la conversación que Juliantina tuvo en el café, básicamente porque lo había empezado antes de que esas escenas pasarán jeje. 
> 
> Espero les guste y si pueden, comenten y dejen kudos y así. Graciasss.

CAPÍTULO 1

 

Juliana Valdés estaba acostada al lado de su mamá mientras daba vueltas intentando conciliar el sueño. La casa donde se encontraban era lo suficientemente grande como para que cada quien tuviese su propio cuarto. Sin embargo, luego de los últimos días, Juliana no se sentía cómoda durmiendo lejos de su madre. La incertidumbre y la angustia por el bienestar de Lupita parecían ser parte del pasado, pero escuchar la respiración plácida de su mamá le daba tranquilidad.

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir. No por el miedo a que algo nuevo sucediese, sino por lo que había sucedido con Valentina esa tarde. Juliana no podía apartar de su mente esos cortos minutos a solas en la camioneta. Al cerrar sus ojos, recuerdos de besos tímidos y urgentes invadían sus pensamientos. No podía evitar ver el azul claro e intenso de los ojos de Valentina, sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos. De hecho, todavía podía sentir una especie de cosquilleo en ellos. La respiración agitada, los suaves susurros, las delicadas manos de Valentina sobre su rostro mientras se besaban en cortos instantes que les fueron arrebatados demasiado pronto.

No podía negarlo, le había sucedido al fin lo que todas sus amigas en San Antonio le presumían, aquello que tanto veía en las películas y que no entendía por qué ella no lograba vivirlo. Mientras se acomodaba nuevamente y se tapaba la cara con la almohada en frustración, debía admitirse a sí misma que tampoco era tan sorpresivo. Debía admitirse que había una razón por la que Valentina había llamado su atención desde el primer instante. Claro que había querido ayudarla —se veía muy triste e indefensa después de todo—, pero Juliana no podía negar que desde entonces le había parecido hermosa.

Ahora, Juliana no podía dejar de pensar en ella. El cosquilleo y las mariposas no la dejaban en paz, y ahora que su mamá estaba fuera de peligro, sabía que tenía que enfrentar lo que sentía. Sabía que tenían que hablar sobre lo que les estaba pasando, pero la realidad inminente de irse a vivir fuera de la ciudad le asustaba. Le asustaban muchas cosas sobre aceptar que le gustaba Valentina, la verdad. No sabía cuál podría ser la reacción de su mamá o de la familia de Valentina, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de quienes las rodeaban. Tampoco sabía qué iba a pasar con Lucho.

 

* * *

 

Valentina Carvajal abrió los ojos poco a poco ante los rayos de sol que invadían su habitación. Se sentía fatal y al mismo tiempo casi brincaba de felicidad. Fatal porque sus pensamientos le habían robado el sueño casi toda la noche, pero feliz al recordar cada momento que había podido pasar con Juliana un día antes. Sabía que su felicidad sería momentánea, había logrado posponer la huida de Lupita y Juls a Matamoros, pero le había quedado claro que eso solo sería temporal. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso y las palabras de aliento que Juli le había dado en la camioneta.

Se sentía como una niña de secundaria. Aunque, en realidad, ese sentimiento de niña de secundaria nunca le había ocurrido, no realmente. Lo que le había dicho a Juliana hace semanas era cierto, nunca se había enamorado. Hasta ahora. Quizá era pronto pensarlo de esa manera, pero no podía describirlo de otra forma. Pensar en Juliana la hacía sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ver sus ojos y su sonrisa la derretía y no podía evitar estar cerca de ella. Abrazarse, tomarse la mano, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro o simplemente sentarse cerca de Juliana. Y qué decir de sus besos, nunca pensó que se pudiera sentir tanto con solo un beso.

El vibrar de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo tomó del buró emocionada, ansiosa por que fuese un mensaje de Juliana. Su sonrisa se desvaneció repentinamente al ver el nombre de Lucho en la pantalla. “Buenos días, hermosa, ¿paso por ti para desayunar?”, leía el mensaje. Valentina dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y suspirando se trajo las manos hacia su rostro.

Lucho. Entre todo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera había recordado la existencia de su novio. No tenía cara para verlo después de lo que había pasado con Juliana y la verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo. Llevaban varios años de relación y sabía que Lucho siempre había estado a su lado de una manera u otra, pero no engañaría a nadie diciendo que lo amaba o que estaba enamorada de él. Aún así, siempre le había costado mucho trabajo dar el siguiente paso para cortarlo.

Su celular empezó a sonar repentinamente y una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que era una llamada de Juliana.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola, Val, buenos días —dijo Juliana del otro lado de la línea y Valentina apenas alcanzó a suprimir un grito de emoción.

—¡Juls! ¿Qué tal la casa? ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Valentina y casi se podía escuchar su sonrisa.

—Sí —mintió Juliana, la verdad no había podido dormir nada pensando en Val—. Neta no voy a terminar de agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mi mamá y por mí. 

—Tú sabes que haría eso y mucho más —susurró Valentina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento y tomó un respiro—. Oye, Juls, ¿crees que… que podamos hablar más tarde?

—Val —dijo Juliana en un suspiro—, está aquí mi mamá, no sé si… 

—En algún momento tenemos que hablar bien, ya sé que está súper raro esto, pero no puedo estar así sin saber qué onda. 

—Pues sí, Val, ¿pero cuál es el punto si tal vez en unos días me voy de aquí?

—Vamos a desayunar, ándale, paso por ti y platicamos —suplicó Valentina mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Bueno, está bien, aquí te espero.

Valentina colgó el teléfono y corrió a bañarse y arreglarse. Quería verse especialmente bonita para hablar con Juliana y luego de diez atuendos diferentes, eligió unos shorts negros, una blusa de tirantes y tacones. Con un vistazo más al espejo, corrió a la entrada de su casa. No contó con encontrarse a Lucho en la puerta.

—¡Baby! Sí te arreglaste, como no me contestabas pensé que seguías dormida y vine a despertarte —dijo Lucho con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores. Valentina lo recibió con una sonrisa incómoda, mientras su novio le daba un beso en los labios—. ¿Estás lista? Hice reservación en un lugar nuevo de Polanco.

—Este… sí, sí, está bien —dijo Valentina, dejándose guiar por Lucho hasta su coche. Internamente se estaba dando topes contra la pared, no sabía ni qué le iba a decir a Juliana. Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje corto explicándole lo que pasó.

Una vez en camino, su celular vibró y volteó inmediatamente a ver la respuesta de Juliana.

_Juliana: ¿Es neta, Vale? Bueno, equis._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volteó su rostro hacia la ventana. Lucho se dio cuenta y alcanzó su mano para sostenerla.

—¿Todo bien, nena?

—Sí, sí, todo bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de un desayuno un poco incómodo, volvieron a casa a ver series. Valentina no podía encontrar una buena excusa para correrlo e ir a visitar a Juliana. Lucho estaba tratando de recuperarla de todas las manera posibles y Valentina debía de reconocer que no había hecho nada mal hasta ahora. El problema era que no era Juliana.

—Ah mira —volteó Lucho a mostrarle su celular mientras la abrazaba en el sillón—, Sergio fue a visitar a Juliana, ¡qué buen pedo que le prestaste la casa estos días!

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que Sergio fue a la casa?

—Pues sí, ya ves que quiere con ella, entonces yo creo que anda queriendo hacer puntos. Yo digo que sí se le hace. 

—Mmm, pues quién sabe eh, Juls no me ha dicho mucho de él —Valentina respondió molesta y volvió a voltear hacia la tele. 

Lucho hizo un gesto de incomprensión y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Le besó la mejilla y poco a poco se fue acercando a su oreja. Valentina se alejó repentinamente de él.

—No, Lucho, cero tengo ganas ahorita —dijo molesta. 

—Baby, ya nunca quieres, ándale —le dijo Lucho, intentando abrazarla de nuevo—. Hay que aprovechar que aparte no hay nadie. No seas así.

—Que no, ya te dije que no —respondió y se puso de pie—. Y mejor ya vete, la neta ya se me quitaron las ganas de ver la tele.

—Valentina, ¿neta qué te pasa? Ya no sé qué hacer para estar bien contigo —dijo él igualmente poniéndose de pie—. Es imposible darte gusto.

—Ay no, Lucho, bye, neta qué flojera.

—Valentina, tenemos que hablar —dijo, siguiendo a Valentina hacia la entrada principal.

—Ya te dije que no tengo ganas y por favor ya vete que tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Valentina mientras le abría la puerta.

—¿Neta me estás corriendo? Vale, ándale, dame chance.

—Ya te dije que luego, Lucho, adiós —dijo Valentina enfadada, cerrando la puerta una vez que su novio salió de la casa.

 

* * *

 

Un par de horas después, Valentina tocó la puerta de la casa de Xochimilco. No sabía ni qué iba a decirle a Juliana. Obviamente no tenía derecho a reclamarle que alguien la visitara, mucho menos luego de que ella misma la había dejado plantada. Pero el simple hecho de que alguien más quisiera acercarse a la chava que le gustaba, hacía que la piel se le enchinara y empezara a perder un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Juliana al abrir la puerta. Era claro que ambas estaban molestas, pero no podían evitar que sus miradas se suavizaran una vez que estaban frente a frente. Valentina recorrió el cuerpo de Juliana discretamente con la vista hasta llegar a su boca, sin poder creer lo hermosa que era. 

—Vine a verte y ver si algo les hacía falta —respondió Valentina con una mirada de arrepentimiento que derritió a Juliana. La dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras ellas. 

—Pensé que estabas con tu novio —dijo Juliana, sin poder evitar el tono de reclamo, mientras caminaban hacia la casa. 

—Pensé que estaba aquí Sergio —replicó Valentina viendo a Juli de reojo. 

—¿Cómo sabes que estuvo aquí? 

—Me dijo Lucho… —dijo Valentina y se detuvo en medio del jardín—. Mira, Juls, ya sé que la cagué. Pero es que llegó y neta no supe ni qué decirle, no me pude zafar. 

—Equis, Vale, es tu novio, ¿qué no? 

—No me mires así —dijo Valentina con un puchero y Juliana no pudo evitar sonreírle. Valentina escaneó la casa con la mirada, buscando un rincón en el jardín donde pudieran hablar sin ser escuchadas—. Ven. 

Guio a Juliana hacia una banca un poco alejada de la casa y se sentaron una al lado de la otra. No podían evitar verse de reojo, sus manos muy cerca pero sin tocarse realmente. 

—¿Cómo sigue tu mama?

—Mejor, cada vez más fuerte afortunadamente, neta está súper agradecida contigo —respondió Juliana sonriendo.

—Y, ¿a qué vino Sergio? —preguntó con la mirada hacia sus pies, evitando ver a Juliana. 

—Pues nada, a traerle flores a mi mamá y preguntarme cómo iba todo. 

—Mmm. Bueno. 

—Ay, Val, obvio sabes que no hay nada —dijo Juliana, intentando que Valentina volteara a verla.

—Pues tú a él le gustas mucho, Lucho siempre me dice que quiere contigo. 

—Yo no quiero con él, Val —afirmó Juliana, girando el rostro de Valentina hacia ella con la mano en su mejilla. Valentina se mordió el labio y sus ojos azules se llenaron repentinamente de lágrimas—. Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa? 

—Nada, nada, no sé, no te quiero perder —respondió Valentina y apoyó su frente en la sien de Juliana.

—Ay, Vale, obviamente no me vas a perder y menos por Sergio, ni al caso —dijo Juliana—. Lo que sí es que… pues la neta no sé qué onda con lo que está pasando. Nunca me había pasado esto.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Valentina, reincorporándose, y viendo fijamente a los ojos a Juliana—. No sé qué me pasa, pero todo el tiempo quiero estar contigo. Lo de ayer fue… nunca me había gustado tanto un beso. 

—Yo tampoco sé qué me pasa, solo sé que no quiero estar sin ti —respondió Juliana mientras comenzaba a juguetear con los dedos de Valentina sobre la banca, entrelazándolos y soltándolos una y otra vez. Valentina soltó un suspiro. 

—Creo… creo que me gustas —confesó Valentina, volteando a ver fijamente a Juliana con ojos llenos de emoción—. Mucho.

—Tú a mí, Val —susurró Juliana, acercándose hacia ella hasta que sus rostros estaban a tan solo milímetros de distancia. Valentina se mordió el labio inferior instintivamente.

Mirándose al ojos, la rubia continuó acercándose, rozando su nariz suavemente con la de Juliana hasta que no pudo evitar sellar sus labios tiernamente, los párpados de ambas cerrándose poco a poco. El suspiro de ambas era el único sonido que podía escucharse en aquel jardín.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va el segundo :D. Perdón por la tardanza, he estado fuera de mi casa estos días y ha sido un poco complicado escribir, pero aquí va. 
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

—Creo que no es el mejor lugar para esto —dijo Juliana en un tono suave, saboreándose los labios luego de separarse ligeramente de Valentina—. Mi mamá puede salir en cualquier momento. No sé si estoy lista para…

—No, no, para nada —interrumpió Valentina y se incorporó en su asiento, a una distancia respetable de Juliana—. Apenas estamos viendo qué onda… ¿no?

Juliana sonrió ante la incertidumbre y el gesto adorable de Valentina.

—Eres la más bonita, ¿sabías? —dijo y Valentina se tapó el rostro con las manos avergonzada, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No, esa eres tú —respondió suavemente con una emoción que se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

El celular de Valentina comenzó a sonar repentinamente, rompiendo la burbuja en la que estaban inmersas. Juliana no pudo evitar rodar los ojos discretamente cuando la rubia lo tomó y era una llamada de Lucho. Tampoco pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa cuando Valentina lo mandó a buzón.

—Nos peleamos —informó la rubia con una mueca—. Qué novedad, ¿no? Ya sé.

—¿Por qué se pelearon?

—Ay, pues por lo de siempre —se quejó Valentina—. Quería… bueno, ya sabes. Y pues yo obvio no quise y lo corrí y… ash.

Juliana hizo una mueca simplemente. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, sabía que Valentina le gustaba muchísimo y que, fuera lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, quería seguir explorándolo. Sabía que no quería parar y en ese plan no entraba alguien más. Pero también sabía que la que había llegado después había sido ella, que ella era la que se estaba interponiendo en una relación de años. Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pensó.

—Supongo que lo tengo que cortar —musitó Valentina, llamando la atención de Juliana que se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Pues sí, Juls —continuó—, tampoco es como que alguna vez hemos sido la gran pareja. No estoy enamorada de él.

—Y, ¿sólo es por eso? —preguntó Juliana tímidamente.

—Tú sabes perfecto por qué es también —Valentina respondió, pero ante la mirada insistente de Juliana, prosiguió—. Quiero estar contigo, Juls. Solo contigo. Y no sé… no sé a dónde nos lleve esto, pero me gustaría descubrirlo juntas.

Juliana sonrió ampliamente y abrazó cálidamente a Valentina.

* * *

 

—Mija… Juliana, ¿Juli? —insistió Lupita desde la puerta de la cocina mientras Juliana lavaba los trastes de la cena—. ¡Juliana!

—Ay, ma, qué onda, me asustaste —dijo Juliana, alejando la vista del plato que llevaba lavando por más de cinco minutos.

—Bueno, ¿a ti qué mosca te pico? Parece que andas en otro planeta —dijo Lupe acercándose a su hija.

—Nada, ma, estoy terminando de lavar esto y ya voy.

—Mmm, ¿no andarás pensando en ese muchacho que vino hoy? —preguntó inquisitiva, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Está muy guapo y se ve buena gente.

—No, ma, es solo un amigo —explicó incómoda. _Si tan solo supiera_ , pensó.

—Pues se ve que le gustas —insistió—, no estaría mal que le dieras una oportunidad. Te la pasas con Valentina, mija, ¿así cuándo vas a tener novio?

—Ma, no manches, después de todo lo que ha pasado, eso es en lo último que pienso —dijo Juliana, rodando los ojos mientras enjuagaba el último plato.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón.

Juliana se sentía dividida. Primero, la felicidad de pensar en Valentina y lo que se habían confesado hoy le inundaba el alma. Al intentar dormir, lo único que podía ver era un par de ojos azules que le decían a gritos cuánto le gustaba. Nunca había sentido esto, una inquietud constante cada segundo que no estaba con Valentina y una paz que envolvía todo al escuchar su voz o sentirla cerca.

Por otro lado, los comentarios de su mamá la habían incomodado. Lupita nunca había insistido mucho en que Juliana tuviese novio; si acaso, la alentaba a que tuviera más amigos con quien ser una joven como cualquier otra. Entonces no entendía de dónde venía esta preocupación repentina por que su hija estuviese en una relación. Se preguntaba, un poco preocupada, si su mamá podría haber visto lo que pasó con Valentina esa tarde. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que le gustaba una chica, no estaba lista para cargar con la preocupación de lo que pensaría su madre sobre eso.

* * *

 

—¿Es neta que me estás cortando? Después de todo lo que llevamos juntos, Valentina —dijo Lucho con incredulidad—. Neta le estoy echando muchísimas ganas, no entiendo por qué no te das cuenta.

—Sí me doy cuenta, Lucho, pero no se trata de eso —dijo Valentina mientras hablaba con Lucho justo afuera de su casa. Él había insistido en ir a visitarla incluso cuando ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Sabía que tenía que terminar su relación de una buena vez y era ahora o nunca—. Tú y yo no funcionamos, ¿okay? Y creo que los dos tenemos que darnos cuenta de eso y seguir adelante.

—Claro que funcionamos, Val, ¿no te das cuenta? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro —insistió Lucho y Valentina hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos—. Nos la pasamos súper chido siempre, esto es solo un pequeño obstáculo.

—No, Lucho, ya te dije que no —repitió Valentina en frustración—. Neta no sé qué decirte para que lo entiendas, no es timing, no es nada. Tú y yo no funcionamos y por fin lo entendí, ¿okay? Ya no quiero andar.

—Conociste a alguien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lucho después de un momento, su enojo aumentando visiblemente—. Dime quién es el cabrón.

—No es nadie, Lucho, ya —mintió Valentina, asustada por la agresividad de Lucho—. No quiero andar, esto se terminó. No lo voy a volver a repetir.

Valentina entró rápidamente a su casa, dejando a Lucho afuera con la palabra en la boca. Se recargó sobre la puerta respirando agitadamente. Lo había logrado, al fin había terminado con Lucho. Sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, no solo desde que apareció Juliana, pero nunca se había atrevido. Por más mal que estuvieran, Lucho había sido el único factor constante en su vida en mucho tiempo. No se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero andar con él se había vuelto en la pequeña dosis de costumbre que necesitaba en su vida.

Pero eso había quedado atrás. Hoy, Valentina entendía por fin lo que era verdaderamente querer estar con alguien. Entendía por fin lo que era necesitar tanto la presencia de alguien, que se sentía hasta los huesos. Pensar en Juliana le traía, invariablemente, una sonrisa al rostro y recordar sus besos, sus ojos, su olor y su risa le envolvía el alma de paz y un calor que era difícil de explicar.

Toda esta situación le asustaba un poco. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Nunca le había dado a nadie la posibilidad de hacerla volar o romperla en solo un instante. Además, no podía fingir que el hecho de que Juliana era una mujer no le daba un poco de miedo. Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que le gustara una chica y las consecuencias que esto podría traer a su vida. No era normal, ¿o sí? No era lo que se esperaba de ella y sabía que su familia se sacaría muchísimo de onda. Pero la realidad era que al estar con Juliana, eso era lo último que le importaba.

—¿Juls? —dijo Valentina por celular.

—Qué onda, Val, ¿cómo estás? —dijo Juliana del otro lado de la línea. Valentina sonrió inmediatamente al escuchar su voz.

—Bien, bien, este… —Valentina comenzó nerviosa y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un segundo—. Corté a Lucho.

—¿Neta? ¿Y estás bien? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Pues mal, obvio, pero ni modo, tenía que hacerlo —respondió Valentina—. ¿Crees que pueda ir a verte después de mi clase?

—Sí, obvio, aquí te veo.

* * *

 

Valentina abrazó a Juliana fuertemente en cuanto ésta abrió la puerta de la casa. Juliana, un poco sorprendida por la efusividad del abrazo, apretó a Val con la misma fuerza, sonriendo mientras sentía cómo la rubia se dejaba ir en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Juliana una vez que caminaban hacia la casa.

—Sí, me siento tranquila —respondió Valentina—, estuvo medio cañón, pero ya pasó.

—Me da gusto —dijo Juliana sonriendo—. O sea, que estés bien y todo, no porque me dé gusto lo de Lucho.

—A mí sí me da gusto haber cortado —dijo Valentina riendo ligeramente y rozó su mano con la de Juliana por un momento mientras caminaban—. No estaba cool andar con alguien y pensar todo el tiempo en otra persona.

Juliana se detuvo por un segundo, la declaración oculta de Valentina la había tomado por sorpresa. Ésta última se mordió el labio ligeramente mientras Juliana la veía fijamente a los ojos. Valentina sabía que acababa de terminar una relación, pero lo único que quería era abrazar a Juls y darle un beso. Quería tomarla de la mano y platicar por horas. Quería ir por un café y luego a caminar al parque. Quería hacer todo con Juliana.

—Supongo que no —dijo Juliana, recuperando la compostura y siguieron caminando hasta entrar a la casa.

—Hola, mija, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Lupita desde el sillón.

—Hola, bien, gracias —respondió Valentina—, ¿cómo sigues?

—Bien, mucho mejor —dijo Lupita y Valentina y Juliana se sentaron en el otro sillón—. De verdad no voy a terminar de agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por nosotras. Te lo juro que en cuanto me pueda poner a trabajar, voy a pagarte todo.

—Ay, ma, primero tienes que recuperarte y luego vemos lo de la chamba —dijo Juliana.

—Sí, Lupita, además no hay nada que pagar —Valentina prosiguió con una sonrisa—. Nada me cuesta ayudarlas.

—Muchas gracias, Valentina —dijo Lupita y se puso de pie—. Bueno, niñas, yo las dejo, voy a recostarme un ratito.

Valentina y Juliana la vieron hasta que entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, viéndose a los ojos con una complicidad especial. Las sonrisas no se borraban de sus rostros en ningún momento y Valentina abrazó a Juliana de pronto.

—Me encanta estar contigo —dijo Juliana mientras Valentina recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—A mí también —dijo Valentina en un suspiro. Se reincorporó y vio a Juliana a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida, intentando formular su siguiente frase varias veces—. Ay, es que… te quiero preguntar algo, pero no sé, está medio raro.

—¿Qué es? Dime —insistió Juliana mientras Valentina soltaba una risa nerviosa.

—Pues o sea… ay, es que esto está muy raro —rio y se tapó la cara con sus manos por un momento—. No sé cómo se hace esto, si las dos somos niñas y así, pero…

—¿Ajá…?

—Pues quería ver si querías ir conmigo al cine o algo así, tipo en _date_ y así —prosiguió rápidamente Valentina en un solo aliento y se volvió a tapar la cara con un cojín, avergonzada.

—Val, hey, Val —dijo Juliana con una sonrisa y le quitó el cojín—, claro que quiero ir contigo al cine. En _date_.

—¿Neta? —dijo Valentina, incrédula.

—Obvio, tontita —respondió Juliana, acariciando la mejilla de Valentina—. Contigo quiero ir a todos lados. Es más, ¿quieres ir hoy? Al rato viene Panchito y pues le podemos decir si se queda un rato con mi mamá.

—¿Hoy? Pero me tengo que arreglar y todo si vamos a tener una date —dijo Valentina y a Juliana casi se le derrite el corazón.

—Estás hermosa, no tienes que arreglarte nada —susurró Juliana y Valentina dejó caer su rostro ligeramente, sus mejillas tomando un tono rojizo.

—Tú más —suspiró Valentina, mordiéndose el labio—. Mira, ya sé. Vamos mañana, así puedo prepararte algo lindo y todo.

—Quién te viera, Valentina Carvajal —rio Juliana ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Valentina, riéndose también y cubriéndose de nuevo con el cojín.

—Tan caballerosa —respondió y Valentina la empujó juguetonamente.

—Déjame, I’m trying —rio y esto trajo un poco de seriedad a Juliana.

—Gracias —susurró Juliana, bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas que jugueteaban nerviosamente—. La neta no sé bien cómo hacer esto-

—Yo tampoco, Juls —interrumpió Valentina, con la voz un poco entrecortada.

—No, pero… —prosiguió Juliana, batallando para expresar lo que sentía y Valentina la alentó, sujetando su mirada atentamente—. O sea, Val, yo nunca… nunca he salido bien con nadie. Ni con un hombre y menos con una mujer.

—¿Nunca?

—No —continuó y recargó su mejilla en la delicada mano de Valentina—. Entonces la neta no sé bien cómo funcionan estas cosas, pero… te prometo que le voy a echar ganas, ¿okay? —dijo Juliana, viendo fijamente los ojos azules de Val, que asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No te da un poco de miedo lo que vaya a decir la gente? —preguntó la rubia luego de un momento de miradas cómplices. Era algo a lo que Valentina no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Estaba segura de lo que quería, estaba segura de que nadie nunca le había gustado como le gustaba Juliana. Pero luego pensaba en Eva, en lo que dirían sus padres si vivieran, en lo que dirían sus amigos y compañeros.

—Pues… un poquito, no creo que mi mamá sea la más entusiasmada —confesó Juliana con una mueca—. Pero creo que esto es algo solo de nosotras dos. Nadie más tiene por qué entrometerse, Val.


End file.
